La gaita de Scott
by Fredo Godofredo
Summary: Cuando te obsesionas con algo, alguien, cualquier cosa, haces de todo por obtenerlo. Scott, un escocés algo amargado y desgraciado lo haría, le enseñaría a Jones a conquistar a Arthur, costara lo que costara, todo para poder tener su preciada gaita. USxUK, USxScotland, ScotlandxUK.
1. El amor de Scott

Basado en una tira bastante rara, graciosa, aún me complica Estados Unidos y Escocia en algo juntos, pero esta tira me dio risa, así que la adapté a esto. Contiene USxScotland, advertidos.

**Pareja: **ScottxJenny/Gaita, AlfredxArthur, AlfredxScott y ScottxArthur -Estados UnidosxInglaterra, Estados UnidosxEscocia, EscociaxInglaterra-  
**Disclaimer: **Hetalia y todos los personajes que lo conforman no me pertenecen. El respectivo dueño es Himaruya Hidekaz.  
**Advertencia:** Mucho triángulo amoroso, si no estás dispuesto a ver a las parejas mencionadas arriba no leas.

Ya era tarde, los cabellos rojizos y sedosos se mecían con el viento junto al humo que se desprendía de una colilla de cigarro entre los elegantes dedos de ese escocés, Scott Kirkland. La mirada seria y preocupada de un hombre serio y preocupado de una seria situación preocupante. Él no era ambicioso ni mucho menos, pero JODER, mataría a alguien por esa preciosidad de tales curvas, oh esas curvas, ese contorno. Sólo de recordarla la amaba.

Él iba pasando inocentemente por la calle de antigüedades después de ir a la universidad cuando frente a él estaba aquella fantasía divina, una figura que lo dejó con la respiración agitada, y nada agita al escocés a menos que tenga cuadros y sea una falda escocesa o cigarros sabor chocolate de Brazil.

Todos pensarán que es una mujer como de los gustos de él, alta, de ojos penetrantes y verdes, cejas un tanto mal depiladas y de cabello rubio como el oro, hasta sus vecinos creían que era algo incestuoso y no lo había superado, hasta la descripción de la mujer perfecta para ese ser era acusatoria. Pero no, era mucho más prohibido. Era el amor de Scott Kirkland con "Jenny", así le puso cuando la vio en la vitrina, si pudiera entrar y robar eso con una media en la cabeza gritando como un musulmán con rabia lo haría, pero le prometió a su escandalosa madre no ir más de dos veces detenido por los desgraciados policías londinenses.

–Oh Jenny, sólo quiero que seas mía...pero ese viejo de barba blanca también te quiere para él, no te preocupes, te he reservado por una semana...–

Sí, era la historia de pasión y drama entre un escocés y una inalcanzable gaita. Sí, la más hermosa que nunca antes vio, las manos le temblaban por tocarla, pero se mantenía serio, sensual y sexy como siempre, nunca hay que descuidar tu apariencia de mafioso Playboy que te has ganado en todos esos años.

Y recuerda que ese día arremetió contra el inocente vendedor. –La gaita... ¿cuánto vale la gaita?–trataba de no sonar desesperado, pero lo estaba.

El precio lo dejó con depresión por lo que esperaba fuera un año, tendido sobre la silla bajo el gran árbol como si estuviera en una película antigua en blanco y negro con música dramática para hacer llorar hasta los machos más peludos de todos. Sólo de mirar a ese violento escocés a uno le entraban unas incontrolables ganas de suicidarse.

–¿Oh Jenny, por qué el mundo está en contra de nuestro amor, por qué? por ti hasta dejaría el cigarro...–clamaba al cielo, claro, después de asegurarse que nadie lo miraba haciendo el ridículo.

La gaita lo enloqueció de amor. Siente un ruido en la entrada. Es Kirkland llegando del liceo, el americano sin cerebro que juega fútbol americano se despide de él, odia su amistad, ellos son felices, él y Jenny no pueden tener su apasionado romance, lo que daría por poner sus labios sobre ella, soplarla, hacerla sonar como nunca otro la había hecho sonar, tocar cada lindo rincón.

Gaitofilia, le dirían algunos. Amor puro, le llamaba el escocés. Y cuando ve a su hermano todo entra nuevamente a su mente. Recuerda todo, hace unos meses ese conejo ganó una gran suma de dinero... lo suficiente para la gaita, lo ganó en un concurso literario... si podía obtenerlo de alguna forma él...

Y luego pensó en Alfred, Alfred F. Jones. Scott no nació ayer, era obvio que esos dos tenían atracción el uno por el otro. Un plan diabólico cruzó por su mente, Satanás era caramelo al lado de lo maquiavélico de ese escocés por amor obsesivo hacia su amada Jenny.

–Despidiéndote de tu novio ¿pequeño?– y así empezó el plan.

–¿No tienes nada más que hacer que molestarme?–el inglés bajó la mirada, pero hubo un sonrojo.

Luego palabras molestas al seguir el tema. El escocés sonrió con delicia y maldad, como un diablo, ya sabía que hacer. Molestó todo el día a su hermanito con ese norteamericano, con cada detalle, con las conversaciones por facebook, cartas, todo... hasta que el rubio estalló.

–¡QUE NO ME GUSTA! ¡no quiero su serpiente en mi culo! ¡no quiero que me depile con pasión! ¡y no soy su conejo en celo! ¿a qué demonios quieres llegar Scott?–

La mirada del escocés era delirante y sensual como él mismo, se acercó al rostro del inglés, posando su mano en la mejilla del menor, esta se estremeció, tembló. Su hermano era tan lindo cuando quería, se rió para sí mismo, analítico y venoso como una serpiente.

–Apuesto lo que quieras a que te gusta...–le encaró.

–¡Al-Alfred no me gusta!–tartamudeó el inglés apenas.

–Hagamos un trato hermanito, aceptaré que no te gusta... pero si en una semana él te logra conquistar tú tendrás que darme todo el dinero del premio de literatura...–

El anglosajón aceptó, luego los ojos fueron hacia él con ferocidad. –¿Y si no me gusta en una semana y yo gano?–

–Te quedarás con mi bebé por cinco meses...–

–¿En serio? ¿serías capaz?– el auto reluciente de Scott por medio año era como para babear de la alegría y el deseo.

El pelirrojo sonrió tenebroso, curvando su sonrisa en Kirkland apretando las cejas de forma masculina, acercándose a la oreja de su hermano menor apretando la cadera estrecha. No podía aún evitar sentir algo de gusto en tocar a su hermanito inapropiadamente.

–Dalo por hecho...–

Y se retiró hacia adentro, encerrándose dentro de su pieza, ese era el fin. Sabía que era arriesgado, pero él podría hacerlo, le obligaría a Jones a conquistar a su hermano, no hay mejor que él como maestro de ligue para ingleses como ese, lo conocía de toda la vida, sabe todo lo que le gusta, incluso se atrevería a afirmar que sabe donde hay que tocarlo para que sea más dócil, desde mañana mismo le enseñaría a Jones todo, siendo él mismo un sujeto de pruebas. Sacó uno de los cigarros mirando arriba, cerró los ojos, se imaginó una galaxia llena de estrellas, y entre ellas, estaba su Jenny, su amada Gaita.

**N.A:** Gran parte del fic es de esa tira de nueve partes, será un fic de varios capítulo aunque no serán muy largos. Como ya advertí habrán todas las parejas mencionadas y el protagonista es Scott y su amor a la Gaita "Jenny" aunque la pareja principal es el USxUK, así que si no gustas por favor no leas. Eso, adiós y viva el USxUK! :3


	2. Lección de coqueteo escocés

Oh, he estado irresponsable, lo sé, en fin, aquí está la continuación de este fic, como sabrán, aquí se verán todas las parejas mencionadas, esperemos que el esfuerzo inhumano de Scotty Love le consiga a su Jenny... que amor más puro el de esos dos :3

Scott se despertó algo sonrojado por la mañana, con la respiración agitada y con los labios secos. Las imágenes de sus sueños profundamente románticos y deliciosos se repetían como una cinta de video en su cabeza. Se imaginaba a él, encerrado en la pieza acariciándola a ella, con su perfectas costuras, presionando, soplando, la pasión y el deseo que sentía por Jenny eran realmente desesperantes y… muy preocupantes, muy, muy preocupantes. En el segundo sueño se imaginó a él y a ella abrazados y girando, luego, tocándola como nunca antes en medio de una función, todos bendecían su unión.

Todos estaban feliz de verlos juntos. Gaita y escocés se observaban con anhelo prohibido. Cuando despertó, todo eso acabó, la cara de amargado de todos los días surcaba su rostro, todo el puto día mordiendo un lápiz en la universidad y mirando feo hasta a las moscas que se le acercaran. En la mañana después de su sueño "húmedo" había entrado a la pieza de su hermano, no a tocarlo incestuosamente como hacía antaño, sino a revisar su celular.

Miró su número, leyó el nuevo contacto agregado en su asiento.

–Jones…–le iba a poner algún apodo feo pero se contuvo. Se mordió los labios y le volvió a ladrar a su compañero de puesto por respirar fuerte.

El contacto humano lo asqueaba últimamente, sabía que al devolverse de la escuela la vería a ella y la agonía sería peor que ver como el último pedazo de pizza desaparece en las manos de otro, peor que revises la cajetilla de cigarros en un momento angustiante y esté vacía. Oh joder, era peor que todo, ya que la vitrina de diabólico cristal era el muro que separa su candente amor. Frunció nuevamente las gruesas cejas gruesas y rojas, debía dejar de pensar en ella… su amada Jenny.

Y en el receso lo hizo, lo llamó, a ese deportista sin cerebro.

–¿Hola…? ¡número del hero, quién es! –

Scott escupió al suelo, joder, sólo de escucharlo hablar pensó que sería más difícil de lo que creía, o sea, emparejar a su hermano con un mono de culo rojo sería más probable que hacerlo con ese sujeto. No le caía bien, esa era la verdad, le había quitado el interés y la atención de su hermano, aunque ya era tema superado.

–Esa no es la actitud pedazo de mierda, debes decirme "cuñado"… –

–¿Cuña qué? ¿Sco-Scott? ¿eres tú? –Alfred estaba extrañado, la última vez que recuerda haber hablado con él fue más o menos… ¿cuándo Arthur se lo presentó? –

–No tengo tiempo para esto, hoy nos juntaremos en mi casa… la de Arthur, lo que sea.–

–¿Pu-Puedo decir algo? –

–Mierda, tú voz me irrita, en fin, sé que te gusta mi hermano… ¿es lindo no? no tienes que negarlo, sólo te digo algo… si vienes hoy a mi casa tenlo por seguro, ustedes dos en una semana estarán follando como conejos…pero si no vienes… te harás una paja pensando en él todo el resto de tu vida viendo como se va con Angelina Jolie…

–¿S-cott? ¿estás bien? no digo que él no m-e guste pero… ¿Angelina Jolie? really?–

–Adiós. –

El escocés cortó el teléfono como poseído pensando seriamente que eso habría acortado un poco más su vida. Mordió más el lápiz hasta que lo rompió, era el quinto ese día. Sería fuerte y esa devastadora tarde no sería un masoquista de mierda pasando al lado de su amor, era un macho varonil, podría hacerlo.

Seis cigarrillos de dolor y frustración al sentirse culpable por no pasar a verla fue lo que lo trajo vivo hasta allí, su casa. Jones no se había quedado al entrenamiento y Arthur aún estaba en talleres extra programáticos, era casi el cálculo del demonio, bueno, era Scott, eran casi sinónimos.

–Jones...–la mirada fría y severa surcó los profundos ojos azules, el americano rió un poco nervioso, es la tercera vez que Scott le hablaba.

Quizás se iba a acabar el mundo.

–¿Tú quieres conquistar a Arthur no? ven, toma asiento conmigo...–el escocés estaba como con un tic nervioso, esto de hablar con uno de tus ex-rivales en el amor te afecta la salud.

Y MÁS SER AMABLE CON ÉL.

–Scott, te veo algo apurado... deberías relajarte un poco y...–

–No estoy alterado joder, sólo quiero que te lo cojas luego ¿bien? si no lo logras Arthur se cambiará de liceo...–Scott no se podía creer que había dicho ¿qué mierda de excusa barata de burdel era esa?

Alfred se levantó alterado del sillón. –¿L-o cambiarán?–

El escocés lo miró incrédulo, le creyó. Tosió para evitar reírse como un villano demente.

–Exacto, si no hay algo o alguien realmente importante que lo retenga aquí...–

–¡No hables más Scott! ¡eres tan bueno conmigo, nunca pensé que te importaría! ¡lo conquistaré, estaré bajo tus enseñanzas, por favor, dime que tengo que hacer!–

El escocés sintió que era como quitarle un dulce a un bebé, comenzando con ese inicio no le daban -tantas- ganas de arrancarse las cejas en desesperación, quizás ese estúpido americano sea más "tratable". Empezó con lo básico, la mirada, el acorralamiento. Tenía que enseñarle con brevedad, no tendría opción que ser el muñeco de pruebas. Ambos estaban parados mirándose el uno al otro, Scott con cara de nada dentro de su pieza, en cuando a Alfred sus pies temblaban un poco y se reía nervioso, o sea, tener a Scott Kirkland mirándote con ocho centímetros de distancia… ¡respirando tu aire y que este no se convierta en veneno! bueno, era un milagro… era peligroso y lo ponía sumamente nervioso, además… sus ojos… se parecían mucho a los de su Arthur.

Los dos se miraban, Alfred dio un paso atrás, Scott alzó un pie hacia delante con seguridad, sin apartar la vista, elevando las cejas.

–S-Scott… es mucha ten-tensión… –susurraba Alfred riendo un poco, el pelirrojo no parecía ni pestañear, afiló sus ojos de forma asesina sobre Jones.

No estaba para putas inseguridades, menos con su Jenny en medio de ese combate feroz en contra de su orgullo al estar enseñando algo así de gay a alguien de su mismo sexo, además estadounidense, quizás si toca a Jones arda en llamas como un demonio frente al agua bendita, joder, en serio no le caía ese puto crío.

–Relájate animal… ten seguridad, si lo haces de ese modo Arthur no creerá que en serio lo deseas. –

–Pe-pero yo nunca he acorralado a alguien y…–

–Y eso me importa una mierda, sí, todos sabemos eso… escucha... piensa que soy él, azótame contra la pared, joder, suena tan maricón…en fin, no apartes la vista, sujeta las muñecas, cuando sepas que lo tienes levanta el rostro… confiésate con rudeza, toma el control. –el escocés lo decía sin emoción alguna, como si estuviera leyendo un manual.

Alfred seguía temblando como una indefensa gelatina, muy rudo podría ser en los deportes… pero en pensar en esas cosas bueno, de traba, no es del todo un genio en actos de coqueteo y seducción. Sujetó un poco al escocés del hombro y casi se tira al suelo, bueno, no hizo falta, Scott le dio una patada en la entrepierna que lo dejó hablando como travesti.

–¿Q-Qué has hecho? –rodaba en el piso del dolor con cara de ardilla mutada.

–Lo que haría el conejo… si te descuidas… te pateará el culo y te dejará inconciente…–se rió malignamente el escocés. Alfred ente dolor le fruncía el ceño, parecía que lo disfrutaba.

Pocos minutos más se repitió el caso cada vez que Jones tocaba al escocés, terminaba en el suelo y Scott riendo de lo lindo, pero al ver la hora empezó a fastidiarle, tenía que apurarse y ese imbécil no avanzaba en nada, estaba cabreado… a ese ritmo su Jenny estaría en las manos de ese viejo verde y él tendría que verla irse con otro como un viudo que lleva un pañuelito negro y anda de gótico emo por la vida… ¡no quería una vida así por las faldas escocesas de un anciano con herpes!

–¿Sabes qué Jones? dejémoslos hasta aquí…–el americano alzó la vista confundido… se estaba esforzando, Scott no podía dejarlo así como así.

–Oh vamos, me citas aquí para conquistar a Arthur y… realmente quiero hacerlo. –

–¡No, no quieres maldita sea! ¿pero sabes qué? no te preocupes, él estará bien, habrá otro americano en su nueva escuela… será mejor que tú, se revolcarán en la cama, lo hará gritar como tú nunca lo harás… ¿qué se sentirá pensar en eso? que otra persona lo toca, que otra persona lo ve…–

–S-stop Scott…–el americano temblaba ante las palabras, los ojos se le volvían abrumadoramente preocupados.

–Mandando cartas… diciéndote cómo disfruta follar con él… quizás con ella, ya no será tuyo, realmente… quizás nunca lo quisiste para ti, eres sólo un niño mim-…–

Y el acto es inmediato y sumamente brusco, el escocés no alcanza a reaccionar, su cuerpo llevado con premura hacia la pared, las manos recorriendo su espalda y luego afirmando sus muñecas, la vista afilada de color azul choca contra la suya que trata de mantener la serenidad, deja escapar un leve suspiro ante la sorpresa, el americano ríe, como si realmente el que estaba a su merced fuera Arthur, deja que una de sus dos manos sujete las muñecas escocesas, el mayor de los Kirkland se sorprende de la fuerza que tiene, incluso con resistencia parece poder manejar la situación.

Un cambio de actitud demasiado brusco incentivado por palabras crueles, típico de un maestro escocés, le gusta el avance, se siente un poco intimidado cuando Jones acaricia su mejillas y le hace elevar el rostro tomando la barbilla. Le da asco la cercanía, le está enfermando un poco, se siente raro, quizás porque es JODIDAMENTE RARO.

– ¿Qué tal? –sonrió seductoramente, los brazos del escocés no se movían, la cintura del americano pegada a la suya, las posiciones correctas, la distancia correcta, la enunciación correcta.

El momento era malditamente atrayente, el pelirrojo sonrió con desplante.

–Perfecto Alfred…–rió sutilmente, mientras se removía un poco, el americano se aparta.

Ambos sienten el timbre de manera abrupta, la voz de "estoy en casa" la reconocen ambos, la sonrisa de Scott es como la de una serpiente traicionera, sumamente calculadora, el americano tiene seguridad en sus ajos, en su palabra, sólo necesita un incentivo para salir a devorar al anglosajón. El escocés alza una ceja y le sonríe travieso, se acerca a su oreja elevando un poco su rostro.

–Ve y devóralo…–las palabras son cargadas con morbo, el americano asiente con un leve sonrojo, pero aún encendido al pensar que por fin podría atreverse a confesarle su amor a Kirkland.

El escocés vio su puerta cerrándose con los pies apresurados hacia la escalera, necesitaba un cigarrillo, actuar gay le cansa, no suele hacerlo a menudo, bueno, nunca, sólo con Arthur y él domina, pero por su Jenny lo haría. Siente unas pequeñas quejas poco más tarde allanar su pieza, la voz aterciopelada y entrecortada de un inglés, lo disfruta, disfruta el sonido, sus ojos van con extrema malicia a la puerta, gira el cerrojo y va a ver, de cierta forma, será excitante admirar a ese inglés tan sometido.

**N.A:** Hasta allí, el siguiente tiene más USxUK, ya que se verá cómo Alfred aplica lo aprendido...


	3. Segunda lección de coqueteo escocés

Capítulo liviano, Scotty Love está cada vez más cerca del amor de su vida (?)

El escocés reía con encanto ante los sonidos que se desplegaban en la planta baja, avanzó suavemente para ver como le iba al pedazo de manteca americano. Nadie que él entrene puede hacerlo tan mal, se apoyó suavemente en el borde de la puerta entreabierta, podía ver el sofá, sonrió con exquisitez, de lado a lado, como si cometiera una travesura, su plan estaba dando resultados favorables, veía al americano sobre el inglés, forzando una unión apretada y posesiva en el sillón.

Lloraría de emoción si no fuera una Cruella de Vil súper masculina, él sólo podía llorar con las gotitas de ojos ultra fuertes que tenía su afeminado amigo francés.

–¿Q-qué hac-haces Al-Alfred? –sonrojado, el inglés estaba sonrojado. Alfred apreció la imagen con dulzura, haciendo justamente lo que ese amargado escocés le dijo lo estaba consiguiendo.

Esas deliciosas y estremecedoras reacciones afrodisíacas que siempre quiso causar en su cejón, colocó la rodilla más profundamente entre las piernas del inglés consiguiendo que su respiración se entrecortara, Arthur entrecerró los ojos, era diferente hacerlo con Scott, Scott ni suspiraba, ni pestañeaba ni nada, parecía robot, el sentimiento con Kirkland es más vivo y complejo.

Es más pasional y caliente, las manos aprietan más las muñecas inglesas, impidiéndole movimiento, se acercó, tentado a arrebatar un beso a esos preciados labios con olor a té, pero… eso no lo había dicho el maestro fósforo, los ojos se afilaron a los de Kirkland con sensualidad, le tomó de la barbilla y subió su rostro, las respiraciones chocaban en una escena bastante sensual y erótico con el sudor que corría de su piel por los nervios.

El anglosajón no podía estar más rojo por el sorpresivo acto del americano de tirarse arriba de él y hacer… todas esas cosas, sentía su corazón salírsele del pecho al tener a ese deportista rozando la piel de su rostro.

–Me gustas. –sentenció con sensualidad, Kirkland pareció temblar y sonrojarse hasta las orejas.

Scott vio la reacción de su hermano, los ojos dilatados, los labios temblando, se veía tan lindo… lo supo, ya podría hacer el baile de la victoria, ya podría llamar a la tienda y decir que sí tenía el puto dinero, eso fue más fácil de lo que pensó, Alfred lo tiene entre sus garras, está apunto de hacer el baile de la victoria escocés subiendo por su falda a cuadros arriba cuando siente un ruido. Mira pestañeando un poco devuelta al living. Alfred está estampado en la pared mientras Arthur le tira cuchillos asesinos, una escena con un cambio drástico demasiado potente.

Rayos, todavía falta un poco. Interviene con naturalidad al living, después de todo, si muere Alfred F. Jones él no podría conseguir a su hermosa princesa agaitada.

Los recreos para ese escocés desde aquel día cambiaron, ya no eran lo mismo, digase lo mismo ser bueno con todo el mundo -patear con la mirada a todo ser viviente que se le acercara y tratar de ligar con alguna chica rubia, su preferencia- ya no hacía ayuda comunitaria ni daba clases a sus compañeros que no entendieron una materia de la universidad, tose, le da un ataque de pulmonía luego de pensar en esas cosas y decir tanta mentira junta, jamás podría llegar a ser así de asquerosamente bueno, ni el Papa, pero bien, usaba sus llamadas de celular en él…

Más de uno que otro imbécil le decían "uyyy tiene novio", y esos mismos imbéciles no se atreverían a volver al salón si no era en silla de ruedas y con un negro de cómo tres metros que le haga competencia a un troll como guardaespaldas, bastardos hijos de puta sin vida, ellos tienen más cara de muerde almohadas que un semental como él.

Además, a la única ninfa de hermosa voz que ama es a Jenny, se sonroja sutilmente mientras piensa en ella, estúpido cristal, estúpida moral, lo que daría por saquear la tienda con un bate y salir corriendo, llegar a la frontera, luego irse de inmigrante ilegal a Francia, robarle la casa a su amigo franchute y mandar postales de "he encontrado al amor de mi vida y soy feliz" a su familia, oh sí, un sueño fantasioso e irreal. Joder, se le estaba pegando un poco la incoherencia de Jones. Juguetea con el movil hasta que por fin lo llaman.

–Ya era hora pedazo de mierda. –susurró de la manera más cariñosa que pudo.

–S-Scott, no tienes que tratarme así… aunque no te puedo decir nada, I love you! I love you! I LOVE YOU! –la voz era tan potente que se escuchaba a través del aparato.

Todos miraron a Scott como el gay en el armario desde ese día, el escocés trató de calmarse. Bueno, quizás le importaba un poquito lo que pensaran de él, o sea, que todo el mundo te mire… además de que por tener el pelo rojo pasión tampoco pasas como un fantasma… y que ahora digan "miren, alli va el colorin gay", oh rey de las gaitas, no le podía caer peor ese americano.

–No digas que me amas joder, me harás vomitar. –

–Sorry bro… es que, estaba tan cerca de él… ¡y fue muy mágico y las hamburguesas con corazones flotaban a mi alrededor! ¡te lo juro, te lo deberé toda mi vida! –

–Sólo dime la desgraciada hora a la que estarás, hoy mis clases terminan más temprano. –

–Después de la merienda, love.–

–Vete a la mierda, esposa...–el escocés sólo sintió unas risas estúpidamente americanas antes de cortar, luego, todos lo miraban raro, les rió con cinismo, el mundo estaba en contra de su amor con Jenny, pero lucharía.

Sí, este era otro día sin ver a Jenny, no pasaría por la ventana como Romeo admirando a su Julieta, si era así, se enamoraría candentemente de su Jenny y no dejaría la vitrina hasta que el dueño lo echara a patadas Kung Fu por acosador de gaitas hermosas y sensuales. Se imaginó en un prado verde lleno de flores saltando con pequeñas gaititas, habían tenido hijos. Sus ojos dejaron de brillar ante la agonía, a cada segundo que pasa sin ella le cuesta respirar, ella es su cielo, con quien estaría en la punta de un barco con la música de Celine Dion de Titanic. La ama con la pasión de un americano en un McDonald.

Y él llega a su habitación, Scott cierra la puerta con seriedad, como ocultando al amante de sus padres, por un momento se quiso golpear contra la pared por el masculino pensamiento, miró nuevamente al norteamericano quien se sentaba en la cama, joder, su pobre cama, luego tendría que desinfectarla. Sibió nuevamente la mirada, Alfred le observaba expectante.

–La explicación y el coqueteo…–suspiró sin ganas, dónde estaban sus cigarros cuando estaba que ahorcaba a ese americano de sólo verlo.

–¿Qué es eso? –

–Lo obvio, Jones…–suspiró como si le hablara a un simio sin cerebro. –Arthur es la víctima aquí de tus violentas garras, del lobo feroz homosexual con sobrepeso, ese eres tú, Arthur está en la negación, mordiéndose los labios, comiéndose las uñas, cierra los ojos y te ve a ti en los sueños, todo le recuerda a ti y a lo que has hecho… si no lo acosas en esta oportunidad lo ira olvidando gradualmente…–

–¿Qu-qué puedo hacer? –

–Primero, explícale que vas en serio, que lo de ayer no fue un error, que lo deseabas, lo mejor es conseguir que se siente mientras te acercas.–

–¿Y lo siguiente?–

–Después de seguro se pondrá nervioso, coquetea con él, invítalo a salir... a un teatro, a una exposición de libros.–

–¿Cómo le coqueteo? ¡tú aquí eres el Casanova!–

Scott se río un buen rato y hasta cambió de tema, a la media hora después retomó en lo que habían quedado.

–Créeme que no quieres aprender de mí, mis súper piropos no sirven con Arthur, lo que salga de las arterias de tu tapado corazón, eso debes decirle.–

Alfred no supo exactamente si eso eran palabras de animo u otra cosa.

–Vamos, no puedes ser tan malo... ¿qué le dijiste a tu último novia?–rió el americano ilusionado.

–"No grites perra, mi hermano está al lado, sé buena y abre las piernas".–dijo como si nada el escocés.

–Eres un verdadero Romeo, Scott...–

–Ya llegó, ve por él. Sentí el timbre.–

Alfred sonrió para ir hacia abajo, Scott antes de que se fuera tomó a Alfred por la corbata con una sonrisa media y sensual, el americano se puso un poco nervioso ante la cercanía de los finos labios escoceses.

–Recuerda, bien cerca de él idiota. Ponle nervioso.–

–Verás que sí lo consigo, maestro fósforo.

**N.A:** Aquí está el fic al fin, no he tenido la inspiración para escribir mucho, pero aquí está, lo que le irá enseñando Scott a Alfred se vuelve más osado, cuidado con eso :3, aunque a Arthur le gustará que lo toqueteen con más rudeza, en fin, hasta el próximo USxUK.


End file.
